


Nightmares

by SadieandJack



Category: Nancy Drew/Hardy Boys Super Mysteries - Franklin W. Dixon & Carolyn Keene
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieandJack/pseuds/SadieandJack
Summary: Nancy is having nightmares. Frank and Joe come for a visit and a relationship is born.
Relationships: Nancy Drew & Frank Hardy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Nightmares

Nancy moved in bed rolling over hearing the rain outside. She relaxed going back to sleep. The door creaked open slowly and a figure came in walking around the bed over to my side. I moved again opening my eyes seeing the person. I sat up turning on the light seeing a bloodied figure. I screamed sitting up in bed.

The door opened as dad came in tying his robe coming over to my side looking at me with wide concerned eyes.

"Nancy what is wrong?"

"It was just a dream." I said, getting my breathing under control.

Dad sighed sitting on the bed looking at me.

"You have been having nightmares for two weeks now. Want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm fine." I said

"Something is bothering you."

I sighed looking at him.

"I don't know why I am dreaming of a bloodied figure standing next to the bed. I just am."

Dad patted my hand standing.

"Try to get some rest."

"Okay." I said, knowing that I would not sleep. He kissed my head then walked out closing the door. I sat up getting out of bed going to the lab top on the desk. I switched it on looking at my notes on my last case. In the morning I came down the stairs feeling drained. Hannah gave me some coffee as dad came in wearing a suit ready for court. He looked at me concerned.

"You didn't sleep did you?" He asked

"I tried, but I couldn't." I said

"You'll be late." Hannah said

"Okay." He said, leaving.

I yawned rubbing my eyes as I looked down at the cup on the table in front of me. Dad got into his car taking out his cell phone dialing a number.

Joe Hardy heard the house phone ringing as he came in the front door. Everyone was out doing different things which left him to answer.

"Hello?" He said, as he grabbed the phone.

"Hello is this Joe?" Carson asked

"Yes."

"This is Mr. Drew. I called to ask a favor."

Joe knew if Carson Drew called it had to be important and about Nancy. Frank came in causing Joe to look at him from the kitchen doorway. Frank raised his eyebrows at him seeing Joe motion him over.

"What is it, Mr. Drew?" He said, seeing Frank take on a concerned expression as he walked over.

"I need you and Frank to come here and watch Nancy."

"Watch Nancy, why?"

"She has been having nightmares a lot lately and hardly sleeps. I am on a case that I have to work on and I won't have time to watch her."

"Oh, I see. Let me ask Frank." Joe said, putting his hand over the phone looking at Frank. "He wants us to come and watch Nancy."

"Why?" Frank asked, feeling his concern heighten.

"She has been having nightmares and is not herself."

"Okay." Frank said "Tell him we will leave right away."

Joe nodded telling Carson then he hung up looking at Frank.

"He seemed relieved."

"I hope she feels that way." Frank said, as he went to the stairs.

I went out coming back feeling worse than I did. Hannah told me to go up and nap, but I knew it was no use since I knew the nightmare would come back. I settled on playing on my computer.

Dad was working late only to come home at two am. He opened the door seeing me in the dark living room with the TV on.

"Honey, you should be sleeping." He said, as he came over to the couch looking at me.

"I didn't want to have another nightmare." I said, looking at the screen.

He looked at the show I was watching and then he sat down beside me putting his arm around me.

"Talk to me."

"What about?"

"What is troubling you?"

"Nothing is."

"Honey something is bothering you."

"I would tell you if there was."

"I am worried about you." He said

I looked at him as he looked at me.

"I'll go up in a few minutes." I said

"Okay." He said, getting up leaving. I sighed looking at the TV screen.

Dad moved in bed waking as he heard me scream again. He made his way into my room seeing me in bed holding my head in my hands.

"Are you all right?" He asked, sitting on the bed. I nodded hiding my head. "Same dream?"

"Yeah." I said, lifting my head.

He felt me shaking and tried to comfort me.

In the morning he came down fixing his tie seeing Hannah fixing the living room.

"How is she?" She asked, looking at him.

"I don't know, Hannah." Carson said

She watched him go to the kitchen troubled. The doorbell rang an hour later. Hannah raced over to answer it seeing Frank and Joe Hardy with bags.

"Hannah!" Joe said, coming in hugging her.

"Hello boys." She said, smiling.

"Hi Hannah." Frank said

She smiled at him as Joe moved back looking at her.

"Do I smell your famous cinnamon buns?"

"Joe Hardy I wonder if you can't smell them from home." She said

Joe chuckled watching her move into the living room.

"How's Nancy?" Frank asked, as he shut the front door.

"She's still not sleeping. Her father is very worried."

"Where is she?" Joe asked

"Up in her room."

"You go Frank, I want a bun." Joe said, going to the kitchen.

Frank sighed shaking his head at his brother. He went up the stairs to my room knocking. I opened the door looking at him in shock.

"Frank?"

"Hey Nan." He said

He almost gasped seeing me. My skin was white and my eyes were dark from no sleep. I watched him stand there looking at me intently.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, allowing him in. He came in looking around my room.

"Joe and I wanted a vacation and he said why not come here and see you."

"He wanted to come here?" I asked

He turned looking at me.

"Well it's been several months." He said "How are you?"

"Fine, I just finished a case."

"Bad?"

"Not really."

He nodded staring at me. I watched him walk over standing close to me.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you don't look good."

I smiled sighing looking at him.

"Which part should I not take wrong?"

"Seriously Nan." He said, gently touching my arm.

"I am fine, Frank. Really."

He searched my eyes. I looked into his letting my eyes slide down to his lips. I stepped back looking down.

"We should go downstairs."

He watched me go quickly. I raced down the stairs hearing Hannah talking to Joe.

"These are the best." Joe said, as he ate his third cinnamon bun.

"I am glad you like them." Hannah said, as she smiled.

I entered seeing Joe turn seeing me.

"Hi Joe." I said

"Hey Nancy." He said, standing giving me a sticky kiss. I wiped it off watching him get a napkin.

"I hear you are staying for a few days." I said

"More like a week." He said

"Frank told me you wanted to come here for a vacation?" I said

Joe looked at me confused until Frank appeared giving him a signal.

"Yeah, I told Frank not the beach again, so we decided to come here."

"You love the beach." I said

"Well once you have seen one beach you have seen them all."

Frank shook his head at him as he walked by me. I eyed Joe seeing the look he gave Frank knowing something was happening. We went to the store to get some things as I walked away leaving them Joe nudged Frank.

"Mr. Drew was right. She looks horrible."

"Yeah, I know."

"What did you get out of her?"

"Nothing except she was fine."

"Well that's a lie." Joe said, looking at some magazines.

"I called Bess and George to come over so you can hang out with them as I talk to Nancy."

"Good plan."

We got what we needed getting into the car. We drove home and unpacked the groceries. Joe started the grill as Hannah and I prepared the hot dogs and hamburgers. Frank let George and Bess in whispering to them. We all hung outside eating and talking. I yawned sitting on the lawn chair next to a tree. Frank walked over sitting beside me.

"This is fun." He said

"Yeah." I said

I looked over at Joe and the others laughing by the grill.

"Nan, want to go for a walk?" Frank asked "It's kind loud here."

I nodded lifting my tired heavy body out of the chair. We went past the others out to the sidewalk walking. Frank glanced at me as we walked looking at my profile. I looked at him wondering why he was staring at me.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked

He blinked as if waking up looking at me.

"I was thinking about….a lot of things." He said

I nodded looking down the street. He stopped touching my hand making me turn and look at him.

"I thought we could talk about…things."

"What things?"

"Well your nightmares." Frank said, seeing my eyebrows move closer together.

"Who told you about them?" I asked, annoyed.

"Your dad mentioned it."

"He called you to come and babysit me." I said "It all makes sense now."

" Nancy, he meant well."

"So this is not a vacation for you and Joe?"

"No."

I sighed walking past him feeling his hand take my arm.

"Nancy, don't be mad. He loves you."

I made him let me go as I walked back to the house. He sighed staying still on the sidewalk.

Joe laid down that night on the cot in the spare room next to the bed Frank was lying on.

"What did you do to Nancy?" He asked

"Nothing…I told her the truth." Frank said, as he laid on his side.

"Why did you tell her?"

"She would have figured it out eventually."

"Well if I know Nancy she will probably be mad for a while."

Frank stared at the wall as Joe laid back down sighing. The light went off and they were left in the dark. Joe moved stilling as he slept a few hours later. Frank moved to his back swallowing.

Suddenly a scream pierced their ears. Joe and Frank sat up looking at each other. They got out of bed and ran out the door to my room. Joe came in hearing me screaming in bed. Frank turned on the light walking over to the bed grabbing my arms.

"Nancy, it was just a dream!" He said

I slumped into his chest breathing fast. He looked at Joe seeing him slowly leave the room closing the door.

"Your safe." He said

"Thank's." I said, lifting my head looking at him wiping some tears from my cheek.

"Your shaking." He said, touching my cheek.

I swung my legs off the bed standing holding my head.

"I don't know why I am having this one dream all the time."

"What happens?"

I turned looking at him.

"There is a man that comes into my room and stands beside the bed staring at me. I wake up and he is bloody."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, but every time there is something different about him." I said

"What was your last case like?" He asked

I shook my head.

"It was just a normal by the book case. Nothing happened."

"Tell me about it."

I walked over sitting down beside him.

"I was investigating a missing painting. I went through the usual suspects and found out the son took the paintings from the home to pawn them for money."

"Who is the man in the dream?"

"I don't know." I said, lying back on the bed. Frank turned looking at me. "I am to tired to think, and yet I can't sleep."

"Warm milk might help."

"No." I said, sighing.

He watched me rub my head closing my eyes. I sat up again holding my head in my hands. He put his hands on my neck rubbing it. I moaned as he touched the right spots. He moved back more so he could rub better.

"That feels good." I said

"Good." He said "Your really tense."

I lifted my head closing my eyes enjoying his touch. He began to slow down pressing his thumbs deeper into my skin. I opened my eyes feeling something stirring. I turned looking at him as he stopped looking at me. Without warning I moved closer kissing him on the lips. He didn't move back as I assumed he would. His hands went around my waist to my back pulling me closer. I felt him move me back till we were lying on the bed. I broke the kiss reaching over to turn off the light. Frank sought my lips as our breathing heightened. He reached down taking my top off as I raised my arms.

A knock at the door startled us. He sat up handing me my top off the floor as I redressed. I stood up going to the door as Frank turned on the light.

Dad stood outside in his work clothes looking haggard.

"Dad?" I said

"Hey, sorry to wake you. I just wanted to check and see how you were."

"Fine." I said

He watched me fidget.

"Well I am off to bed I have to be up early for court." He said, kissing my head then leaving. I shut the door leaning my head against it taking a breath. Frank stood walking over putting his hand on my back.

"What did we almost do?" I asked

"Went to far."

I turned looking at him.

"I'm sorry."

"That's okay."

I hugged him feeling his heart racing like mine.

"I should get back to bed." He said

"Yeah, me to." I said

"Will you sleep?"

"Probably not." I said

He opened the door looking at me. I closed it trembling. The next morning Frank came down dressed looking for me. Hannah left to shop leaving some cereal out and coffee made. He poured some in a white mug turning as I entered dressed looking away from him.

"Hey." He said

"Hey, where is Hannah?"

"Out." He said, showing me the note on the table.

"Oh." I said, standing in place.

"Coffee?" He offered

"Um yeah." I said, walking over grabbing a cup watching him pour some. "Thank's"

"No problem."

"Where is Joe?"

"Snoring the day away."

"Oh." I said, moving away.

"Nancy?"

I turned looking at him.

"What happened …or didn't happen last night…I hope you aren't hurt."

I stared at him feeling the steam from the coffee hit my face.

"Frank."

"Because I do care about you." He said, laying his cup on the counter. "Every time I see you it's like I need to protect you. I worry about you and I guess I got carried away last night."

He stood in front of me searching my face.

"I wanted to kiss you since I said hello."

He took my ignored cup from my hand setting it on the table. I watched him leaned closer until he was an inch from my mouth. I moved closer kissing him. His hands went around me as I did the same to him. At first it was slow heating up till we were passionately kissing. Our breathing heightened and I stopped realizing where we were.

"We…have..to stop." I said

"Yeah." He said

I looked around then at him pulling him to me kissing him again. He lifted me onto the counter. He moved back watching me unbutton his shirt then kiss him again. I moved my hands inside touching his smooth warm skin.

Joe came in stopping with his mouth agape.

"Ah…sorry." He said, making us look at him.

"Why are you up?" Frank asked, irritated.

"How was I to know you were groping Nancy in the kitchen?" He said

Frank looked at him annoyed as he buttoned his shirt. I watched Joe get a bowl smiling at us as he walked by.

"Well I should go make my bed." I said, getting off the counter leaving. Frank walked over smacking Joe on the head as he got a bowl sitting down.

"What?" Joe said, rubbing his head.

"Nothing." He said

"So you and Nancy. It's about time." Joe said, eating.

"We are not together…we were just kissing." Frank said

"That is a sign that a relationship is beginning. You and Nancy have always been….you know."

"What?" Frank asked

"Haven't you noticed the looks she gives you?"

Frank ate some cereal shaking his head at him.

"Trust me it's going to happen." Joe said

I sat on my bed thinking about Frank. I laid back staring at the wall feeling my heart flutter.

Dad came home putting his things down seeing Hannah come from the kitchen.

"How was your day?"

"Difficult. The prosecution brought in a surprise witness."

"Oh."

"Where is everyone?"

"They said something about picking up Bess and George and going to a movie."

We sat in the dark watching the movie. Frank looked down the row at Joe and Bess sitting next to each other smiling whispering in each other's ear. George seemed mesmerized with the movie beside him. I sat on his other side not all the interested in what was happening on the big screen. I looked over at Frank who was looking at me. He slowly moved his hand to mine rubbing my fingers. I shivered as he stared at me then looked back at the screen.

We all came out of the movie laughing.

"Hey, let's get something to eat." Joe said

"I'm in." George said

"Me to."

"What do you say Nancy?" George asked

"Ah if you don't mind we'll take a rain check." Frank said

They all watched us walk over to my car getting in.

"What was that all about?" Bess asked

"We are watching the beginning of a relationship." Joe said

"Really? It's about time." George said, smiling.

"Come on let's eat." Joe said

Frank drove us towards home quietly. I looked out feeling my heart racing. He pulled into the driveway opening his door coming over to my side. I let him help me out.

"Are you okay with just hanging out here?" He asked

"Are you kidding? I wanted to do this." I said

He smiled coming closer to me kissing my lips. I leaned against the car putting my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer to him. I moved back looking at his lips.

"Are you hungry?" I asked

"Yes." He said "But not for food."

I took his hand leading him to the house. We opened the door seeing my dad standing in the living room.

"Hello you two." He said

"Hello." I said, breaking contact with Frank to hug my father.

"Did you have a good time?" He asked

"Yes."

"Frank did you enjoy the movie?" He asked, looking at Frank.

"Yes, it was funny." Frank said

"I am really tired." I said

"Goodnight dear." Dad said, kissing my head.

I smiled at him then I looked at Frank going up. He looked at my dad sighing. I laid in bed hearing the door open and close.

"Frank?" I whispered

"Yes, your dad went to bed and I waited." He said whispering. He turned on the light sitting on the bed. "Nan, where are we headed?"

"I don't know. Obviously we like each other."

"Yes."

"Frank, I knew you were the one for me."

"I feel the same." He said, touching my cheek.

"Then will you be my boyfriend?"

"If you'll be my girlfriend." He said

I smiled moving closer kissing him. He reached over turning off the light lying me down on the bed. Joe came home late going up the stairs to the spare room. He opened the dark room slowly coming in seeing that Frank's bed was still made and he was not in it.

Frank moved on my bed feeling me snuggle closer to him. He sighed looking at the wall. He slowly left my bedroom going to the spare room getting into bed quietly. Joe sat up turning on the light looking at him.

"What happened?" He asked

"Nothing goes to sleep." Frank said, rolling over onto his side.

"Come one Frank tell me." Joe said, getting up walking over sitting on the bed.

"We kissed that's all." Frank said "Right after we agreed to be boyfriend and girlfriend."

"I knew it!" Joe said "I am happy for you, Bro."

"Thank's."

"What's wrong you don't seem happy?"

Frank sat up sighing.

"We almost went to far tonight…I love Nancy, but I don't want to ruin it by making a mistake this early in the relationship."

"You think she wants to?"

"I think so."

"Then talk to her."

"I will."

Joe looked at his brother seeing he was troubled.

I moved waking the next day looking at the clock seeing it was almost one. I sat up thinking about what happened and that I didn't have a nightmare. Frank sat in the living room watching TV alone as I came down.

"Hey look whose up?" He said, smiling. I smiled walking over sitting beside him.

"What's wrong?" I said, noticing he seemed to be not himself.

"There is something I want to talk about. Nan, I want to take this slow."

"Okay."

"Are you all right with that?"

"Yes, I am relieved you said that."

"Really?" He asked

"Yes." I said

He kissed my head rubbing my back. He sat back as I laid back putting my head against his chest.

Joe put his bags in the car as Frank and I stood on the porch kissing. He watched us smiling.

"Our plane will be arriving and gone by the time you both say goodbye." Joe yelled

Frank and I looked at him.

"I'll call you later." He said

"Good." I said, smiling "You really helped me to sleep."

"I'm glad to hear that."

I let him go watching as he ran to the Taxi waving as they drove away. I waved feeling happy again that at last everything made sense again.


End file.
